


Unexpected Break

by HardiganCaptain



Series: Fic Exchanges [7]
Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, POV Second Person, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardiganCaptain/pseuds/HardiganCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For fic’s sake you work at a department store. Because there are dressing rooms. And I’m a dirty bastard. For arebelasaint, letshaveahardyparty, and everyone else who hit my ask for more dirty talking Tommy on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Break

There’s boring, and then there’s being stuck at work with nothing to do and no one to help boring. Randomly scanning items near your register had only entertained you for so long before you’d started just randomly typing in numbers to see what item the combination made. You have three more hours. You’re almost desperate enough to face every cashier lane just to give yourself something to do.

“Ma’am?”

The surge of relief that shoots through you is shameless, absolutely shameless, finally there’s something to do. You almost ask the woman to go back and pick out something else just so you don’t have to go back to doing nothing. Too late for that, she’s already gone, all smiles from your genuine enthusiasm to help her. Dammit.

Your phone vibrates in your pocket, your hand automatically moving to pull it out before you hesitate. Store policy, blah blah fucking blah. There’s not a single customer in the place, and your supervisor is doing God knows what in the office. Tapping your fingers over your pocket, you debate only long enough for it to vibrate again. That makes it a call, which could be important, life or death kinda stuff. Stepping away from your register, and the eagle eye cam over your station, you pull the phone out of your pocket and take the call.

“Tommy? What are you-“

“How long til you’re home?”

Blinking slowly, you turn towards the wall, hunching your shoulders to try and disguise what you’re doing even as you try to figure out why he would call you. His voice low and husky through the phone isn’t helping at all, you twist your torso to try and get rid of the shivers rolling down your spine.

“A couple more hours, why?”

You listen to the sound of static in your ear for a full minute before realizing he’d hung up on you, no the call was still ongoing but there was nothing coming from his end.Frowning you end the call and slide your phone back into your pocket, he hadn’t sounded drunk, but then again there were times he was completely blitzed and sounded sober.

Half an hour later you’re waist deep in a clothing rack, straining to reach a few of the items customers had carelessly tossed. A hand slides up your spine before moving down to cup your ass. Straightening fast enough your head spins for a moment, you turn to find yourself glaring into Tommy’s grinning face. His hand catching your wrist is the only thing that keeps you from falling backwards in surprise.

“Tommy, what the hell are you doing here?” Instead of answering he starts pulling you through the store towards the dressing rooms, his thumb stroking over your pulse. 

You can practically taste the whiskey on his breath from where you are, trailing behind him and trying to dig in your heels. He yanks you forward and off balance, using his body to move you farther until your back is pressed against the door of one of the dressing stalls. His lips skim over your jaw before his teeth catch your ear lobe in his teeth, tugging.

“Tommy! Stop it!” the words are hissed, your hands shoving at his shoulders even as his mouth trails down over your shoulder.

” ‘s fine, babe. I locked the door.”

“You-” your mouth falls open in surprise, mind blanking as his fingers trail up your back beneath your shirt to unsnap your bra, “Tommy, you fucking did what?”

“Locked the door.” his lips trail along your neck, nipping at the hinge of your jaw, “Don’t worry no customers, I checked.”

“Tommy you can’t just-“ His hands grip your hips, lifting you to slide his hips between your thighs, his breath hot on your ear as he slowly grinds against you.

“You gonna tell me no, babe?” his voice is so low that it vibrates in his chest, shivers chasing themselves over your skin. “You tryin’ to tell me you don’t want this?”

“You’re drunk, go home.”

“Nah, I don’t think I will.” pinning you to the stall using his hips, he snakes his hands beneath your shirt, palming your breasts as he caught your lower lip in his teeth. “There ain’t nobody here, I can make you scream all I want, and you want me to just go?”

“Yes?”

“At least let me just,” he rolls his hips, grinding you against the stall door, his lips crashing against yours all teeth and low growls as slides his hands around your back to drag his fingers down to cup your ass. “Just one quick go, alright? You tryin’ to tell me that you ain’t half ready to have me fuck you right here and now?”

“Jesus Christ, Tommy, you can’t just- This is my job!” the attempt at a reprimand is weak, your fingers sliding through his hair as he grinds you into the door, his mouth sliding over cheek to nuzzle it with his.

“I know, I know, just think though. You know how I get, I could break the door down fucking you against it.” he catches your ear in his teeth tugging sharply, bringing a shallow gasp to your lips, “Think we could bring all of ‘em crashin’ down? Bet I could do it with just my fingers, couldn’t I? You’re fuckin’ soaking my jeans and I haven’t done more than just grind against you.”

“Tommy…”

“C’mon babe…” the words are groaned into your ear, his fingers digging as he thrusts his hips against yours drawing out a low moan, “Tell me how much you want it. Tell me you want me to fuck you right here, with your pants hangin’ from your foot, your boss comin’ through that door any time now, and you screamin’ my name.”

“No, I can’t-” put your hands on his shoulders aren’t trying to push him away any more, they’re tangling in his shirt, your breath hitching in your throat with every roll of his hips.

“Say it, say you want me right here, right now.” his hands glide down your thighs, gripping them and pulling you close as he thrusts against you again. He trails kisses along your neck, biting softly into your shoulder before moving back to whisper huskily in your ear. “C’mon I wanna hear you say it, bet your throat is all dry from trying to hold back those moans, ain’t it?”

“Please?” the word comes out half choked, his hand sliding over your hip to rub his thumb against you through your slacks. “Okay, okay, God, please…”

Your hips stutter as you try to chase his thumb when it moves away, his lips curling against the skin below your ear, pressing a kiss there as he slowly works on the fastening of your slacks.

“I didn’t quite catch that, you wanna try again?”

His hand slowly works its way into your slacks, his fingers prodding until he has room enough to stroke you slowly through your underwear. You’re not even sure the sound that just came out of your mouth is human, the snarl ripping out of your throat as your nails dig into the solid mass of muscle that his shoulders are made of.

“Stop fucking teasing, Tommy.”

“But you like my teasin’.” he pinches your clit between his fore and middle fingers, tugging on it as skims his lips over yours, denying you the kiss you try to chase. “You like when I get you close and then just leave you beggin’, God you sound so sweet when you beg, babe. Can’t finish your sentences, can’t even really talk around the fucking need in your throat…”

His lips take yours again, his tongue sliding into your eager open mouth to taste the moan you make as he slips his fingers into your underwear to slowly thrust two of them inside.

“God, you’re fucking soaked, I knew it. You feel that? Feel how wet you are for me?” his fingers twist as he increases the pace, his wrist grinding against your clit with the awkward angle. “You know how sweet you taste? Sweeter than cotton candy on the tongue, and you melt just as easy, now don’t ya? Fuck.”

You almost fall when he pulls his hand free to shove at his pants, stepping back to undo the belt, button and zipper. His thumbs curl around the waistband of yours and yanks them down to your ankles, his palm cupping you as his fingers thrust back inside, rubbing, grinding, twisting.

“Come for me, c’mon, just do it, I know you’re close just fucking come for me. Let me watch.” 

His breath is hot on your cheeks, his free hand lifting to hold your jaw, fingers digging into the giving flesh. A soft whimper comes from your throat as his fingers plunge, his hand twisting to grind his thumb against the clit.

“Please, oh God, please, just come for me. I wanna feel it. You get so God damned tight and it’s just- Jesus fucking Christ,” he kisses you and it feels like he’s trying to devour every sound you make as you get closer, his teeth sinking into your lower lip when you cry out, the release almost painful. “That’s it, shit, just like that.”

You let out a soft cry when he lifts you, his fingers sliding out to curl around your thigh, pushing your leg out and thrusting in hard enough the hinges to the door groan in protest. He’s not gentle, your body still shaking from your orgasm ignites to an almost incandescent burn as he thrust into you.

“Again, just one more, God I’m so closed just watching you go all wrecked…” his words are muttered against your lips, his tongue flicking out to catch your lower lip between deep probing kisses. His fingers dig into the muscles of your thigh as he leans back, his head tilting down to watch the steady strokes, eyes rolling up to look at you as he grins. “You see that, I know how much you like it, just come one more time, babe. Do it for me.”

His hand slides down your throat, pulling at the button up shirt, popping a few buttons loose to slip inside, his rough palm cupping your breast before rolling your nipple against his hand with his thumb. Despite your intentions you let out a high wail when you come again, his muttered curses filling your ears as he groans, the words almost unintelligible.

“Fuckin’ Christ,”

His chest slams against yours, his mouth toying with yours hard enough your teeth cut your lip, the low moan he makes when he comes, his hips grinding against you, makes you scream. Your nails break the skin beneath his shirt, thighs clenching around him, his hips still grinding even after you can feel him begin to soften, soft mewling sounds coming from your throat.

“That was-” his forehead rests against yours, his eyes half closed as he grins, tilting his head to kiss you softly. “You’re the best you know that?”

“What the fuck is going on here?!” Your eyes fly wide, looking over Tommy’s shoulder to stare at your supervisor who looks about five seconds from a stroke.

“Just stoppin’ by to see my girl,” Tommy drawls, winking at you before letting your feet touch ground, fastening his jeans. “I think she may need a break though…”


End file.
